


Trapped in a bad place...

by IcyVirgo911



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, FlashWave, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, coldflash - Freeform, coldwave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyVirgo911/pseuds/IcyVirgo911
Summary: Flash was fighting the Rogues and they had the upper had. He wakes up in a strange place and can't get out. (Sorry to all flash fans this just happen to pop up in my messed up head so if you hate it I don't blame you, if you like it cool.)





	1. Hot and Cold.

Barry was running in circles trying to stay away from the ice, fire, tops, doubles, and boomerangs everywhere. He couldn't even catch his breath. "What did I do to piss you guys off so much?" "Well I can count a 100 different reasons we'd be piss at you." One of the hundreds of doubles said. Barry ran to smash some of the doubles but slipped on some of the ice and slid right into a wall, he didn't have enough time to get up and run from the boomerangs and tops exploding by him. He past out, he was lucky he didn't die from all of that.

Captain Cold picked him up. "Ya he's really out cold." Heatwave joked. "Let's just get him to the lair." Mirror Master demanded. They got into a van and drove to the lair. "Okay so who gets him first?" Captain Boomerang asked. Top and Heatwave started fighting with him, as Cold and Mirror Master just rolled their eyes at them. Eventually they got to the lair without waking up the Flash amazingly.

Mirror Master and Cold took off Flash's costume and most of his clothes all except for his underwear, then chained Flash to Bondage frame (which were made out of stuff he can't break though idk) as the others were fighting over what happens to Flash. "Just so you guys know, you guys could have woke him up." Cold stated. "Well who gets him first?" Top asked. Cold looked at Mirror Master who just shrugged. "I don't care, but how about I go last. If you guy are going to argue so much I can wait." He said as he walked off. Boomerang followed him. "Were are you going?!" the Top yelled. "I don't think I can take much more arguing without starting a fight." Boomerang said walking away. Top looked at Heatwave and Cold. "So how about we just rock, paper, scissors, over him." Heatwave suggested. Cold face palmed. "Wait a sec... How about hot and cold treatment?" Top questioned. Heatwave and Cold look at Top and then each other and back to Top with a smile. "Ok but we'll need some things..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Uhh w-what happened?" Flash asked as he slowly woke up. He scanned the room trying to find out what happened. He could see lots of strange thing but he saw Cold just staring at him drinking something. "It's been 3 hours Flash." Cold stated. Before Flash could comment Heatwave walked in with a cart full of Barry's favored foods. Barry's mouth began to water and his stomach made a helpful grail. "Oh is Flashy hungry?" Heatwave mocked. "It's not my fault I have to eat a lot so I don't DIE!" Flash screamed. Cold glared at him. "NO shouting." Cold walked behind him and grabbed a cube of ice and started to rub it up and down Flash's back. Flash arched his back and screeched as he felt the freezing cold of it. Heatwave just grabbed a plate with some pie he held it right in fount of his mouth but before Flash could eat it Heatwave yanked it away. "Ah ah ahh it's not that easy, if you want me to feed you, you have to give me something."

Barry whimpered because of his hunger and the freezing cold ice sliding up and down his back. "W-what do y-you want?" His teeth were chattering with almost every word. Heatwave had a evil grin when he said that. "Oh nothing much... for now, I'll take a kiss." He pointed to his lips as he said that. Barry was horrified at just the thought of kissing Heatwave but he knew he needed food and fast or he'd die. "O.....k" Heatwave grabbed his chin and slammed their lips together right after he said that. Heatwave licked Barry bottom lip before forcing his tough into Barry's mouth, making Barry even more uncomfortable. Eventually Heatwave was satisfied and let Barry catch his breath before he shoved some food in his mouth.

Once all the food was gone and Barry was full, he felt the ice move to just above his underwear making him arch his back even more. "W-why are you d-doing this?" he whimpered he didn't get any response unless you count having Heatwave's hands stroke his chest a response.

Heatwave started to kiss Flash's neck. So far the plan was working even if Flash didn't know what was happening. Heatwave slowly drifted his hands down to Flash's hips which made Flash squirm. Heatwave started to pull off his underwear making Flash tug against the restraints. "P-please don't." He was trying not to cry. It almost made Heatwave feel sorry. Cold yanked his underwear down without any hesitation making Flash try desperately to cover up his manhood but failed. Heatwave started to stroke his dick and kiss his neck. Flash tried to think of anything other than what was happening but he couldn't.


	2. Hot and cold part 2

After a few minuets he reluctantly came in Heatwave's hand. He looked away ashamed even if it wasn't his fault. He feels Cold moving his legs and arms into different things after some time he's on his knees looking up at Heatwave with his mouth held open with a metal ring. "Don't worry Flashy you'll like this." Heatwave then slowly shoved his member into Flash's mouth making him gag. He started to cry with every thrust Heatwave made. When Flash tried to move his head away Cold shoved it foreword making him gag even more.

Cold had one of his hands rubbing Barry's ass and the other moved to his cock. Barry winced at his cold touch and in an attempted to escape he tried to vibrate out of the cuffs. startling both Cold and Heatwave they both backed away. Letting Barry catch his breath at the least. "Fuck! I didn't know he could do that." Heatwave stated. Barry landed face first on the floor hacking and coughing as he tried to look at Cold or Heatwave but tears made his vision blurry. He continued to vibrate but achieved nothing other than having Cold slapping his ass which made him wimpier and cry harder.

Heatwave grabbed his chin and lifted up so he could sit on his legs. Cold took of the gag so Barry could talk or close his mouth but before he could scream Heatwave kissed him though it felt more like Heatwave was trying to eat him. Cold pushed Barry foreword. Heatwave got the hint and dragged Barry down, so he was just laying on him. Cold grabbed Barry's hair and jerked it up a bit making Barry wince in pain. "You get to count every spank you get and if you mess up we restart, ok?" When Barry didn't answer Cold yanked his hair even more. "OKAY?" Barry reluctantly said okay when he felt Heatwave bite his neck almost drawing blood.

Cold smiled and started to spank him. "OW o-one, t-two, AH th-three, f-fore, FUCK f-five, s-s-seven." Heatwave bit down when he made that mistake. Cold though for a moment then had a great idea. "Ok change of plan for every mistake you make you get one finger added to your ass." Barry started to cry even more. Cold dipped his hand in ice water then slowly pressed his finger into Barry's ass, Barry tried to squirm away somehow but ended up vibrating it didn't help that heatwave was under him with his legs wrapped around his waist. "O-one two t-three fore five s-six s-seven eig-Ah-ht t-ten." Barry felt another freezing cold finger slide in. At that point Barry gave up trying to fight he knew his body was never satisfied after Iris couldn't take anymore of him. He figured it would maybe finally satisfy him.

So when Cold started to spank him again, he shouted. "JUST FUCK ME YOU ASSHOLES!!!!!!!" Which made Heatwave and Cold both stop and look at him with wide eyes. "Wait..WHAT?" Heatwave sat up shoving Barry onto Cold. "So you want us to fuck you?" Heatwave asked. "Look I have a sped up sex drive when I got my power meaning my girlfriend cant keep up and can't take more than one or two rounds, so can you two keep up with me?" Heatwave and Cold stared at each other. Heatwave looked at Barry with an evil grin. "Ok Flashy we'll have you crying are names in minuets."

Cold and Heatwave untied Barry. Barry grabbed Cold's cock and pressed it into his entrance. Cold didn't waste any time. He grabbed Barry's hips and slammed into him making Barry gasp in surprise. Heatwave was kissing down Barry's chest. Some how Barry was still wanting more so he leaned back and grabbed Heatwave's face. Heatwave got the hint and pressed his member to Barry entrance. He shoved into him and for a bit it was like Cold and Heatwave were fight inside him when one pulled out the other shoved in each time they slowly got deeper and deeper. Eventually Barry started to vibrate.

When they were about to climax Barry's phone rang making Barry run to his phone. "H-hello?" "Hey, Barry we need you at headquarters." Barry could hear it was Hal or Green lantern. "Uh I'm kind of in the middle of something." Barry looked over at Cold and Heatwave who were glaring at him. "Well too bad Barry unless you want to piss off bats today get here quick." Hal hung up. Barry looked over at Cold and Heatwave who were now getting cleaned up. "Uh I got to go now sorry, I owe you one ok." Barry gathered up his clothes and cleaned up, then headed for headquarters.


	3. Misson talk

Flash ran into headquarters. He was exhausted for the first time in his life (Not really). He stood in the doorway catching his breath when Wonder Women asked what had made him so tired. "Uhh w-well... Um my villains ganged up on me so I used up a lot of energy." He felt breath on the back of his neck and shot up hitting whoever was behind him along with hurting his head really bad. He turned around and saw he hit his head into superman no wonder his head hurt so much. "Oh are you ok?" Superman asked. "Owww I get why people call you 'the man of steal'." "Sorry I'll get you a ice pack." He flew off to get the ice pack.

Flash sat down in his chair rubbing his head and waiting for everyone to get there. He listened to Wonder Women talk about her crushes on Superman and Batman until he stared to daydream. "Hey Flash! Flash! Berry!!" "Hu w-what is it Diana?" "I asked you who do you think would be better for me Bruce or Clark?" "Why are you asking me?" "Because you are my friend and I trust your judgement." "Ok... Well you have a better chance with Clark I guess." She hugged him. "Thank you my friend!" Berry's face was barred in Wonder Women's Boobs and that really didn't help his day. "Y-your welcome?" She sat back down when they heard the door open Superman and Batman were talking about who knows what. "Here Flash this should help." Flash grabbed the ice pack and put it on his head not really caring because it didn't hurt as much.

Everyone started to walk in. When Batman sat down everyone turned to him escaped Flash he was pissed off at Hal he was about to kill him. Batman started talking about the mission until he noticed Flash wasn't paying attention which made everyone turn to where he was looking which was Flash. Flash notice everyone staring and in a split scent was turned around in his seat to see Batman glaring at him. "Uh... What's up?" He was half tempted to run to the other side of the world. "Pay attention!" Flash could feel his breath on his face he started the blush just because of the heat. "Y-Yes sir!" Batman walked back to what he was doing keeping a eye on flash as he gave orders.

After the mission briefing Flash got up to go get some food. "Flash don't you even think of leaving this room." Flash glared at Batman. "What do you want." Batman stared him right in the eyes. "It's not a good idea to form sexual relationships with your villains Flash." Flash just stared at him with his jaw on the ground. "Though if you need sexual stimulation than I would say its safer to ask your friend or teammates." "How the hell did you know about that?" Batman roiled his eye. "I have my ways." Barry got a tingling up his spine. "How could I even ask anyone to uh have sex with me?" Batman sighed. "Do you want me to help you?" Barry started to turn red. "You mean..." "If you need me I'll be here." Batman waved his hand at the door Flash got the hint and booted out the door.


	4. Kidnapped

Flash ran as fast as he could to the cafeteria hoping to get food and get home so he could sleep. His plans were interrupted by his friends. "Hey berry, what's up." It was his best friend Hal or Green Lantern."Uh n-nothing much just gonna get my food and go home... heh heh..." "Sooooooooo it was Iris, who was moaning when I called?" Berry froze. "Ah-........ Uhh um... I GOTTA GO!!!!!" Berry ran out the door as fast as he could regrettably slamming face first into the door a few times but he eventually got home, slamming the door and sinking down the door. "What have I done?" He slowly makes his way to his bed and flops and finally sleeps.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Captain Cold wasn't happy at all he let Flash escape AGAIN! Heatwave was mainly pissed off because his new "toy" was gone. Captain Boomerang, Mirror Master, and Top didn't even get a turn with Flash. Mirror Master slammed his hands down on the table. "We need to get Flash again, any ideas?" Captain Boomerang rolled his eyes. "I don't know go steal something, get him at a his work or house." Cold started taping his finger to his chin. "That's a great idea." They all looked at Cold. "Boomerang has a good idea?" Top questioned. Boomerang glared at Top. "Yes we will get Flash at his work he won't expect it, no one would." 

{Time skip}

Berry was tired but had most of his work done. Iris was there eating lunch with berry. "I'm almost done with this case it'll be another all nighter probably... Sorry I know we really need another date night." Iris looked disappointed but knew he was busy.

A loud blast sounded around the police department, making both Iris and Berry jump and rush to find out what's happening. The Rogues had destroyed the front door and took a few captives whether they were police officers or just innocent civilians. "WE ARE HERE FOR SOMEONE GIVE THEM TO US OR SAY GOODBYE TO THEM!!!" Cold pointed at the captives as Mirror Master waved a gun at the scared civilians.

Boomerang looked up and saw Berry. An evil grin spreed on his face. "Found him!~" Everyone looked up to Berry. The Rouges charged at Berry. Before Berry could run his feet were frozen to the ground he could easily get out but then his identity would be revealed if it hasn't already. Top grabbed him a second later and held him still at the entrance. "We got what we came for so we'll leave you in peace." The devilish grin Cold had said otherwise. Boomerang slammed a few boomerangs at the floor smoke was everywhere and people started coughing but Berry was out the door and in friction resistant cuffs, and through into a van. "What is wrong with you guys? Capturing me at my work!" They all just grinned at him. "We didn't finish what we started scarlet~." Boomerang sang. Berry glared at him as he started to realise something. "This is kidnapping and attempted rape!" Berry snuggled against his restraints. "You think we care?" Heatwave questioned. Berry knew now he was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it takes so long to make these. I hope you all like it! If you guys want me to add some rogues like Trixter or Wizard just tell me.


End file.
